Christmas Spirits
by Izzyaro
Summary: Christmas is a time for fun and laughter.


**Christmas Spirits**

 **Izzyaro**

 **I started this last year, found it last week while procrastinating, and decided to procrastinate further by finishing and posting it. Just a little bit of Christmas fun, but I hope you like it.**

 **Oh, and a certain fic detailing the meeting of two founders is very close to being finished. Hopefully it'll be up soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.**

* * *

Filius carefully placed another fairy in the tree and smiled. Christmas always meant more work but the looks on the first years' faces alone made every single second worth it. Honestly, Filius loved Christmas more than most of the children, so really the only hardship was involving his fellow teachers. Some, like Pomona and Hagrid, were easily swept up in the magic of the season, but Minerva and Severus practically had to be dragged away from their desks each year. Considering how stubborn the two of them were though, Filius just took it as one of those things and let them grumble as they tried to out-do each other.

That was one of the best things about decorating. No one was exaggerating when they said that Gryffindors and Slytherins were ridiculously competitive about absolutely everything.

And of course, there was often extra entertainment. Filius smirked as he set another fairy in the tree. "Do you remember how Lockhart responded to these?"

Minerva shot him an equally gleeful grin as she sent streams of crimson tinsel to adorn the walls. "It would be difficult to forget."

She wasn't exaggerating. The image of Lockhart taking one look at the trees and running from the room on the pretext of needing to respond to an urgent hair maintenance request was one that Filius would treasure until his dying day. "Now, now, Minerva," he said. "Poor Gilderoy had some very traumatic experiences with tiny harmless flying creatures that year."

Two identical snorts met his words, and Filius had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud as Minerva and Severus glared at each other. The two of them really were wonderful.

"I still don't understand how he managed to mistake fairies for doxies," said Pomona. She was carefully checking the latest of the enormous trees Hagrid had brought up for them. "There are second years that would know better."

"Yes, well most second years are rather more intelligent than Lockhart," Minerva pointed out.

Pomona nodded ruefully in agreement, but Severus' expression had turned thoughtful. "I wonder if our dear High Inquisitor could make the same claim."

"I somehow doubt that," Minerva muttered, before her eyes narrowed. "What are you planning?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I was planning anything?" he asked dryly. He flicked his wand, turning half the tinsel emerald green, and completely ignoring Minerva's scowl. Filius rolled his eyes.

"Maybe because we know you?" he suggested from his perch above them.

Pomona nodded, her expression completely serious. "What he said."

The corner of Severus' mouth turned up ever so slightly. "Always so suspicious. But suppose a fairy or two were to be found in Professor Umbridge's study..." He trailed off with a shrug, sparing a glower at Minerva when he saw his green tinsel liberally splashed with gold. Filius tilted his head to one side.

"Well, it can be difficult to keep track of them all," he said seriously. "Particularly these darker coloured ones. I always save them for last, and it isn't unknown for one or two of them to go missing." He gave the tree a critical glance and turned to the next one.

"And Professor Umbridge has been known to leave her office unlocked," Pomona pointed out. "It isn't even that far from here."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "I hope you are not seriously suggesting that we simply release fairies into Professor Umbridge's study."

Filius placed a hand on his chest. "Certainly not. Whatever makes you think such a thing?"

Severus nodded, his expression completely bland as he conjured a dozen holly wreaths. "We will be adding certain adornments first. Otherwise it will not be nearly so effective."

Minerva held his gaze for a long moment before folding her arms. "Make sure you don't forget the extra set of arms."

Severus snorted. "As if we would be so foolish." But there was no mistaking the gleam in his eyes. Filius allowed his own grin to widen.

"I will be sure to pass along out best wishes to the Inquisitor later this afternoon."

"Excellent," said Minerva briskly. She looked round at the Hall, eyed the streams of green and gold, and red and silver tinsel for a minute, and then nodded. "Very good."

Filius hopped off his ladder and studied his handiwork approvingly. "I do like productive afternoons," he said happily.

* * *

"So I was thinking of waiting until after Christmas to start working on the Patronus Charm-"

"What are you waiting for? Get them out!"

Harry broke off at the sound of Umbridge's voice, even shriller than usual. "What-"

"Not now, Filch! Are you blind? Go and fetch an antidote!"

Hermione frowned. "Is that-"

"Because three of them bit me, and doxies are poisonous, you fool!

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. "I like Christmas," Ron announced cheerfully. "Everyone always gets into the spirit of things."

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
